


Cadaverous

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Miley wouldn't let herself be happy was Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadaverous

After Taylor broke up with him, and he started having issues, mostly with interviewers getting into his business, Joe started thinning out, eating less. He looked like a corpse. Working out became even more of a routine than it ever had been, longer hours, more challenging motions. At least with working out came endorphins. They helped him to survive.   
  
When he called her that night, his intentions had been to explain full-well the reasons he needed to break up with her. It wasn't fair to either of them to be so far apart. It was making him want to just quit, every time he saw her picture some where, because he wanted to be with his girlfriend, and he had that right as long as she was. He couldn't leave though. They needed him. And, basically, he needed them too, but he  _wanted_  her.   
  
Friends. He had wanted to stay friends. At least until things quieted down in some turn of the century. Then they could step back up to their rightful place, and he wouldn't have to feel guilty or worried anymore. Just happy. Because that was what they both deserved. And she would have known exactly what he was talking about, too, because they had both been getting more anxious with each other, as they felt themselves being pulled in opposite directions while clinging to each other.   
  
They had started fighting, and he hated it.   
  
In her haste, she didn't give him a chance to say all those things. Which hurt enough all on its own. But then she went on Ellen, and told the world that he was a self-sanctified jerk, who was a heart-breaker, who couldn't be trusted. She was probably one of his best friends ever, that he would ever have. And she stabbed him in the back in front of the world. Their fans were even torn into three groups: Joe's fans, Taylor's fans, and the one's who understood that it wasn't about one or the other, but both of them.   
  
So he dealt with it as he could. Just like he dealt with everything else he ever had a problem with.   
  
Miley knew it was coming then... She was really good friends with Joe, actually, and she knew him pretty well. When Nick took her hand, she knew what was going to happen if they leapt off the cliff, dove in. Joe was going to 'deal with it'. She knew Joe a lot better than he thought. She knew things about him that no one else knew, not Camilla, not Kevin, not Nick. She could read him  _that_  well.   
  
Love was a funny thing... She loved Nick, and he loved her. There was just something about the way that Joe loved Nick more than she did, and the way she loved Joe like he was her own brother, a best friend that could never be left behind or forgotten, or betrayed, that made her pull her hand away.   
  
"Not - You can't do this, Nick," she whispered, leaning closer to him so he could hear, as she placed her hand gently on his chest, finger tips and base of palm all that actually made contact. With her eyes half-closed, she bit her lip to silently suck in her tears. "I'm not the right one, okay?" Some sort of understanding took place in those few moments of closeness, rejection, and love. Nick nodded, and pulled her into a close hug, and he never wanted to let her go. But he did.


End file.
